Various jurisdictions impose road use taxes and fuel use taxes on certain types of vehicles. Currently, the methods of tracking one's road use and fuel use within a jurisdiction are manual in nature. Thus, a need exists for more efficiently determining one's road use and fuel use within a jurisdiction to determine any applicable taxes.